


Уродливое прошлое

by LRaien



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Scars
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Лен никогда не говорит, что это красиво. Его ошибки превращаются в шрамы, и в этом нет ничего красивого.
Relationships: Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Kudos: 10





	Уродливое прошлое

Шрамы всегда были не просто шрамами.

Мик весь в ожогах и шрамах, они наслаиваются друг на друга, бугристые, жёсткие или гладкие — разные, словно Мик их специально коллекционировал. Лен никогда не говорит чуши вроде «Они такие сексуальные» или «Это выглядит горячо», он просто говорит «Ты такой горячий, Мик» этим своим тягучим низким голосом, от которого у любого встанет, и Мик не исключение. Но, в отличие от любого, Мик получает не только тесноту в штанах, но и самого Снарта. Лен ведёт дорожку из поцелуев по спине Мика, где остатки нормальной кожи чередуются с изборождённой шрамами и недавними ожогами, и для него словно нет никакой разницы, кроме физической. Когда Лен устраивается возле бёдер Мика и дразнит его, сперва избегая касаться паха, то его язык лишь немного задерживается у бугристых следов на внутренней стороне бёдер — ровно столько, сколько требует отличная от обычной фактура кожи, — а затем переходит к твёрдому стояку Мика. В этом весь Снарт.  
И его Мик очень любит.

На гладкой коже Лена шрамы заметить проще, и многие из них Мику знакомы хорошо, парочку он оставил сам. Он знает, где следы от пуль копов или других бандитов, где — от «ошибок» в планах Лена, знает, кто оставил небольшой след, идущий от большого пальца к запястью — придурок Флэш выхватывал пушку на сверхскорости, не подумав о последствиях.  
Что интересно, после того, как Снарт схватился за окровавленную руку, Красненький отволок его в приёмную скорой, а в следующие разы был намного аккуратнее. Как заботливо.

Но ещё у Лена есть длинные полоски шрамов на спине и один — сбоку, чуть выше бёдер, и о них Снарт не говорит, лишь презрительно фыркает.  
Мик не спрашивает, потому что если Лен захочет молчать о чём-то, то лучше не пытаться заставить его расколоться. Не сработает. Не с Леном.

Однажды Мик с Лизой и Крысоловом выбивают дерьмо из торговцев рабами — некоторые из запертых в подвале пленников оказались подростками, почти детьми, — и на обнажённых спинах некоторых Мик успевает заметить такие же следы, только более яркие, свежие. Лиза, взглянув на них, гневно щурится и начинает стрелять более метко — убийственно метко.  
Тогда Мик складывает два и два, а ещё вычитает двадцать пять. Примерно.

— Значит, это, — Мик проводит по светлым полоскам на спине Лена, — оставил твой батя.  
Лен на миг напрягается, в его глазах мелькает «Откуда ты узнал?», но тут же расслабляется, вновь падая на кровать лицом вниз. Подложив руки под подбородок, он чуть поворачивает голову к Мику.  
— Ты будешь и дальше трепаться, или мы продолжим заниматься тем, чем планировали?  
— У тебя вечно всё по плану, — хмыкает тот.  
— И это идеально срабатывает.  
Не идеально. Если бы срабатывало идеально, кожа Лена была бы чиста. Шрамы — это история ошибок.  
Мик разворачивает Лена, укладывая на спину, целует его, а Лен смеётся ему в поцелуй, потому что Мик встревожил призраков прошлого, и Снарта всё ещё только отпускает. Мик продолжает целовать, кусая — он в курсе, что Лену нравится, этот придурок никогда не может перестать думать о чём-то ещё, пока не захватишь все его ощущения полностью. Мик любит это — захватывать: взгляд Снарта постепенно темнеет, дыхание сбивается, Лен всё чаще реагирует на прикосновения дрожью, кусая покрасневшие губы. Мик заставляет самого хладнокровного преступника на свете терять голову здесь и сейчас, и это будоражит почище преступлений или поджогов.  
Лен закидывает ноги на плечи Мику, и тот тянется за прямоугольной упаковкой — Лен сейчас слишком «не здесь», чтобы думать о резинке, чтобы вообще думать о чём-либо. Мик заслужил это доверие и не променяет ни на что, и Снарта он тоже не променяет ни на что. Выгибающегося, стонущего так блядски, насаживающегося на член и царапающего спину Мика.  
Сам Снарт обычно не бывает сверху лишь потому, что эта расчётливая скотина чаще выжидает, растягивает, возбуждает и дразнит, языком и пальцами, чередуя нежность с грубостью, и это заканчивается тем, что Мик кончает от пары движений. Какое уж тут «трахать» после этого. Но Лену нравится контроль, он скорее отсосёт у Мика, чтобы сделать тому приятно, чем достанет свой член из штанов и трахнет нормально.  
А вот у Мика с этим проблем нет, и тем охренительнее ему смотреть, как в его руках знаменитый своей продуманностью на грани занудства Снарт теряет способность рассуждать и просто хочет уже быть выебанным.

У Мика больше шрамов, потому что некоторые он получил из-за Снарта или вместо него.  
Лен помнит, и никогда не говорит, что это красиво.  
Его ошибки превращаются в шрамы, и в этом нет ничего красивого.  
Мик, выцеловывая линию над выступами позвонков расслабленно лежащего на кровати Лена, доходит до светлой линии, смотрит на неё с полсекунды и целует дальше как ни в чём не бывало.  
Уродливое прошлое не уродует, но назвать его следы красивыми — преступление, на которое Мик не пойдёт.  
— Ты такой красивый, — шепчет он Лену, и тот улыбается в ответ, ведёт пальцами по груди Мика, словно не замечая шрамов, проводя по ним так же легко, как и по обычной коже, и шепчет в ответ:  
— Ты тоже, Мик.


End file.
